nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Weapon of choice
Question: It says that to become a Weapon Master you need to have a melee Weapon Focus. Since WoC does not say "Melee only" can we take a missile weapon for our WoC? It only says that WF is needed for WoC. Could a person take WoC throwing Axe at Weapon Master level 13 for instance? Bromium 14:41, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Melee only. --The Krit 16:24, 14 September 2007 (UTC) What does Weapon of Choice do?? I was checking out this Feat, and after reading the listing, I'm not sure what this WoC does for the WM. Does it enhance their use of the weapon in any way? Does it add bonuses to the weapon? Grom56 02:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) *This feat does nothing by itself. However, the feats ki damage, increased multiplier, superior weapon focus, and ki critical apply to whatever weapon is specified by weapon of choice, so they would do nothing if there was no weapon of choice feat to refer to. That is, everything a weapon master is depends on this feat. Odd how this feat does nothing, yet without it, you'd have nothing. :) Basically, this feat is how the game records which weapon your PC is a master of. --The Krit 06:27, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :*Boy, you would think ya would at least get a +1 to damage of something. I'm surprised the Weapon Focus doesn't cover all that. Instesd of spending another feat. Such is life I guess. Grom56 09:21, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::*You don't spend a feat to get your first weapon of choice -- that one is granted automatically with your first weapon master level. If you are spending a feat on weapon of choice, then you're at least a level 13 weapon master, so by taking this feat, your chosen weapon gets (at least) +2 AB, +2 to the critical threat range, and an extra x1 to the critical multiplier. That's quite a bit for the cost of a single feat. --The Krit 19:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::*It is possible to not take weapon of choice if the first WM level is an epic level and a WM bonus feat is chosen instead. If this happens then all the WM levels are just a d10 HP increase until WM 13 when Weapon of Choice is offered again. WhiZard 06:49, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::*True, but a bit of a specialized case, and I think more of an unintended side-effect than actually a case of spending a feat. --The Krit 23:05, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::::*The only build I can think of that would benefit from taking a bonus feat instead of WoC on the first WM level is a cleric 39/WM 1 taking planar turning at level 40 (ending stats wis 25/cha 25). All others would do better with a fighter level (or even ranger level) instead of WM, as planar turning is the only bonus feat a WM has and a fighter or ranger doesn't. WhiZard 03:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::* Maybe a PC with an even number of fighter levels and an odd number of levels in another class (e.g. rogue 33 / fighter 6)? Taking WM would snag a bonus feat, and WM has a few bonus feat options not available to rangers. (Still a rather specialized case, in my opinion.) --The Krit 09:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Not taking at level one note :"While this feat is available at level one Weapon Master, if you choose not to take it, then you must go epic weapon master feats to obtain it. " Hum what that supposed to mean? You mean you can choose another feat then "weapon of choice" as weapon master bonus feat and if you do. You must wait in epic weapon master bonus feat to take it? I don't believe you can choose any other feat then weapon of choice as level 1 weapon master bonus feat. --ILKAY 04:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * Clearer now? --The Krit 21:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :*Much better --ILKAY 21:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC)